Dance Dance Revolution X
by Feardancer
Summary: When Yuni and Rage are brought into Hyrule to stop the evil, they face difficult challenges, new enemies, and make new friends. On the way, Yuni keeps wondering if her relationship with Rage will survive while a magic chain keeps them together.
1. Prologue

It's Feardancer in the fanfic house! I return with an awesome fanfic. Yuni returns to Hyrule to stop an evil wizard named Pluto. I borrowed him from Princess-Yuni which she named him after one of the DDR boss songs. Beware for I will add some bad words in the fanfic, but no like the R-rated stuff, so yeah.

Okay! All fanfic writers, I give you *drum rolls* Dance Dance Revolution X~

* * *

Din's Prison is only the place of where all the evilest of all evil are sealed. But there is a certain prisoner that is heavily guarded. He called himself Pluto... an ancient, young qizard who tried to take over the universe.

Outside his cell, guards were watching the room with caution. Little did they know that a small, grey fairy was flying from the ceiling, sneaking around to set his master free. The fairy smirked at the guards. While the guards were watching over the dark cell, a noise was made from somewhere. The guards readied their spears. A shadow appeared from above. As they looked up, rocks landed on them, leaving them unconsious.

The fairy flew down to the prisoner's cell with two keys. One unlocked the cell door. Inside laid a sarcofogus with chains wrapped around it. The fairy placed the key inside the lock to release the chains.

The prison bells started ringing, meaning that a prisoner has escaped. Guards from seperate posts were gathering around to find the escaped prisoner.

"Captain Vicsen!"

A guard dressed up in yellow and white armor went to a normal guard.

"What is it?"

The guard's eye widened with fear. "Pluto has escaped!"

"Impossible!"

A loud explosion was made. Vicsen ran to where the explosion was made. Four, regular guards were laying on the ground lifeless.

Vicsen looed in front of the dead bodies where a man in dark clothes glared at hi and his team. The dark figure summonned black magic and shadow monsters. He sent all of his power towards the prison guards. Soon, everything turned dark...


	2. Another Beginning

It was a kiss, the kind of kiss that stole my breath, forced my heart to race, left me hopelessly weakened and desperately grasping for more. I, Yuni of the Dancing SuperNOVAs, was in terminal bliss.

Rage, my boyfriend, and I were nestled together in the HQ garden, staring up at the clouds as they went by in different shapes. It was a quiet day in New York. No criminals, no monsters, and no evil masterminds. We both wanted to relax and hang out someplace where we could get some privacy.

"So, tell me," Rage began. "What's going on in Hyrule now that things have settled down?"

"Well, Zelda and Link are getting ready for their daughter's room, Gerudos are expecting some kind of signs for trouble, and the horses at Lon Lon Ranch are growing stronger."

"Sounds like a lot is going on. I'd rather be there fighting monsters instead of just catching bank robbers and muggers."

"Yeah, Hyrule had a lot of action back then. I guess New York is getting a little bit boring since the crime levels are a little low right now."

"I told ya it gets old."

"Well, Hyrule gets old, too."

I looked back up at the clouds. Some memories came back to me. In the beginning, Link was rumored that he was turning evil, so Zelda had to take us away from his wrath. Three months later when he found me, everyone did everything to protect me while Rage and I escaped into an old apartment that Rage's sister kept for him when he needed it. When I was frightened that night, Rage did everything to let me know that everything would be okay. It was also where our very first kiss took place. It wasn't Link's fault that he was doing evil things. He was possessed by one of the most dangerous Hylian spirits, the Wicca.

After we saved Link from the Wicca, Ganondorf had somehow escaped from the Evil Realm and tried to take over the U.S. Together, all of the Dancing SuperNOVAs, heroes of Hyrule, and the Six Sages had sealed him away forever. While all of my Hyrule friends returned home, I stayed behind in New York City to complete my training as a Dancing SuperNOVA.

As time went by, New York celebrities began to disappear. The first victim we found was Selena Hapris. She suffered from numerous blood loss. As we found another dead celebrity in the hotel room, the culprits were robots created by PARANOiA Hades, a form of vampiric demon who thirsted for famous people's blood. It took some time, but we had to use Light of Destiny to defeat him.

"Yuni, you okay?" Rage asked.

"Huh?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh," I laughed. "I was just thinking about some memories."

"Ahh."

I sat up. "Well, it is a beautiful day, you know?"

"Actually, you're much more beautiful than the nature around us."

"Oh, Rage."

He gave me a long kiss on the lips. When we pulled away, my heart began to race along with my head pounding. I gave Rage a noticing glance.

"What is it?" he asked. "Whadda ya sense?"

We both looked around for trouble. I noticed a light coming from behind me and Rage. I turned around and saw a red and black portal. We called out our dance blades, ready to start a fight on whatever was coming for us. Tentacles flew towards us. They had a strong grasp around our arms, legs, waists, and each other's necks. Then the world went black.


	3. Escape

"Yuni, wake up!" a voice said. "Yuni, come on! Wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened. I found Rage kneeled in front of me, helping me get up. He was dressed in a blue, sleeveless vest with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans that showed some of his legs.

"Rage, where are we?" I asked. I was also in a new outfit. I had on a black shorts, black stockings, and a business coat with a purple top underneath. "How did we get here?"

"We must've been pulled in that portal when those things attacked us." he said. "I have the feeling that we've been kidnapped."

"Well, let's get outta here."

The door to the dark room opened. A creature that looked like a gremlin smirked at us. "Well, look who just woke up!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled. "And, why are we here?"

Ghost-like monsters appeared at the ceiling and more gremlin-like creatures came in the room. We called out our dance blades and started a battle with those monsters. Rage used his Jump Attacks on the creatures while my Spin Attacks sent dark attacks at the ghosts. I glanced at the door. When I went for the leader of the monsters, something pulled me back.

"What the-" When I turned around, I found out that Rage and I were chained up to the wall. A snake bracer was wrapped tightly around our wrists and a glowing blue wire held us both together at the wall.

"Not good!" Rage said.

"Get them!" the creature yelled. "Crush them to the bone!"

The ground was rumbling as a ten-foot tall monster with huge hands tried to crush us with it's club. We dodged it's attacks. I tried to get our chain out of the wall.

"Rage, help me lift this!"

He grabbed the padlock. "One... two... THREE!"

With all of our strength, we were free from the wall. When Rage and I tried to make seperate attacks, the chain around our wrists kept yanking us back at each other.

"This chain that's holding us together is slowing us down," I told Rage. "We can't fight it!"

"What're we suppose to do now?" he asked.

A plan came into my head. "Follow me!"

"Why should you lead?" Rage argued. "Last time, you nearly got us-"

The monster aimed it's club at us. We got away from it just in time. For a big guy, it sure didn't know how to use a brain if it had one.

"Okay, good idea. You lead."

I dragged him to the wall where we were held down. The monster had his club high in the air, ready to make a strike. We both jumped out of the way. The club was stuck in the wall. While the monster was trying to get it out, Rage and I had the chance to escape.

"Head for the door! Hurry!" I called.

We ran for the exit. Rage made it at the door, waiting for me. As I was almost there, I tripped over a rock and fell. As I tried to get back up, the giant monster looked over at me.

"Yuni, watch out!"

The monster's hand put a grasp around my waist and arm, picking me up from the ground and squeezing the life out of me.

"Rage, help me!"

Rage used the chain and yanked me out of the monster's hand. As I made an exit, Rage shut the door and locked it. We both glared at the little midget creature. It ran away screaming.

"Yuni, are you okay, baby?" Rage asked as he made me face him. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

We heard some hissing and growling in the distance. Whatever it was, Rage and I had to escape from the mysterious place. As we made it out of a hallway, I noticed a marking in the center of the room.

_"The Triforce?"_ I thought. "Rage... I think I know where we are."

"What?"

"I think... we're in Hyrule!"

"You're joking!"

"I wish I was, but that triangle mark there... that's the Triforce."

"So, that portal brought us here... but, why?"

"I don't know. But if we can get out of here, then maybe Link can help us get this chain off and send us back to New York."

"Sounds like a plan."

We heard hissing around us. The gremlin creatures came back in large numbers. Rage and I called out our dance blades and started taking out the monsters one by one. When I tried using a Siren Scream, only regular screams came out. The creatures laughed at me.

"My Siren Scream isn't working!" I called at Rage. "They must've drained our Dance Energy!"

"That explains why I can't use Ultima-aaaaaaah!"

Some of the creatures pounced on him, pinning him down to the floor. When I tried to knock them off of him, more of the creatures pounced on me. When I thought we were about to be killed, I heard several gun shots. The monsters ran away and scampered for a hiding place. When Rage and I were free, we manage to kill some of the monsters.

"Yuni, Rage, are you alright?" a deep voice asked. "Anything broken?"

"Akira, it's you!"

I ran to my bodyguard. He still wore a black tuxedo and had his black hair spikey. I hugged him as if it had been forever I've seen him.

"We're shaken a little bit," Rage said. "But, we're fine."

"What were those things?" I asked Akira. "And, what do you know about this chain that's on me and Rage?"

"Those were moblins. They revealed themselves yesterday. And, what chain?"

I looked down at my wrist and it was gone. Unless...

"Rage, can you walk that way?"

Without back-talk or arguments, he walked forward. The chain appeared again. When we were close to each other, the chain would disappear.

"Is this thing for real?" Rage yelled. "How do we get this thing off?"

"Calm down," Akira ordered. "We'll try our best to figure this out when we get to the Gerudo Village. That's where Zelda is waiting for us."

"What about Link? Is... he there, too?"

Akira looked to his right. "We have to go! More are coming this way!"

Rage and I called out our dance blades in case they tried to get in our way from escaping the catacombs. We would take out enemies real easily if we had our Dance Energy back. DDR Arrows were the key to gather our strength back. But, where in Hyrule were we gonna find one? As we ran, I spotted a familiar object ahead of us.

"A DDR Arrow! Yes!"

"Great! Now, we can get our energy and kick some butt!" Rage yelled.

With just one touch, the arrow recovers our dance powers. Rage and I stood in front of it, ready to get our powers back. Akira waited for us by the wall. Our hands touched the very top of the arrow. I felt the power of a thousand suns coursing through my body. We released the arrow.

Rage's hands glowed orange. "Hey, I got my powers back!"

"Me, too!"

Series of hissing surrounded us, meaning moblins were ready to attack. Rage called out his dance blade, sending a lazer at them. They looked down at the small hole. A huge explosion came out of it, killing the moblins instantly.

"Oh, yeah!" Rage cheered. "It's all in the explosion of an Elementless Dancer!"

"Hate to ruin your celebration," Akira interrupted. "But, more of those things should be back soon. We need to hurry and escape."

We continued following Akira into a new dungeon. The walls were covered with vines that looked safe to climb. I kept on forgetting how much I was terrified by heights.

"Yune, you okay?" Rage asked.

"I'm... still afraid of heights."

"Stay close to us."

Rage and Akira let me in the middle between them while we were climbing. My hands shook in terror. I never knew why I was afraid of high places, but I always thought it was in my genes. Something slithered on my right foot. I let out a short scream. Akira and Rage stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"I think something's up with these vines," I answered. "Before we started climbing, I sensed danger somewhere in here."

"Whoa!" Rage yelled. "Something just slithered on my hand, yo!"

I looked over at Akira. "Keep going!"

As we continued, I heard some rustling below us. The vines turned into a giant fly-trap plant that feeds on humans.

"Deku Baba!" I screamed. "Go, go, go!"

Akira kept shooting at the plant while Rage and I tried to get to safety. We both made it to the top. I wasn't sure how long Akira would last distracting the monster.

"Rage, we have to help him!"

"Right! I'll go for the plant if you get Akira!"

Rage called out his dance blade to start a fight with the Deku Baba while I helped Akira. When I grabbed his arm, it was warm and wet where my fingers ran.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm alright. Come on!" He looked down at Rage. "Does that boy have a death wish?"

"You can trust Rage. He's a good fighter."

Rage was riding on the head like a cowboy at a rodeo. "All right, now! You asked for it!" He stabbed the plant's head. Green slime was pouring out of it's mouth. It sent Rage all the way up to us. "How 'bout that?"

"Not bad," Akira commented. "Now, let's hurry."

I giggled. "Way to go, cowboy."

A smirk came across Rage's face. "Yeehaw!"

After fighting off some moblins, we finally escaped the dangerous hideout. The land around us was covered in rich, white sand. I looked back at the entrance of the place we got out of. I saw it crystal clear. We were inside the Spirit Temple, located at the end of the Gerudo Desert.

"Whoa! How far does this desert go?" Rage asked.

"I don't think the Gerudo Village is too far." I said. "Okay, I may not be a perfect tour guide, but this is the Gerudo Desert. The place we came out of was the Spirit Temple."

"Ahh... wait! Gerudos are what Sa-Ja is, right?"

"Akira, where is Sa-Ja?"

"She's with Zelda. They're waiting for us back at the village. Zelda will explain everything when we get there."

There was a part of me excited to see Link and Zelda again, but I was really nervous because this was Rage's first time in Hyrule. Would he like it or hate it? But most of all, what would Link and Zelda think about Rage now? They never had the chance to get to know him since we defeated Ganondorf in New York.

After running through the Haunted Wasteland and it's sandstorm, we finally made it to the Gerudo Village. Some of the clothing was like India and Egypt. The women with dark skin were doing what regualr people did in normal villages.

"I hardly see any men around here." Rage said. "There's so many... girls."

"The Gerudo race consists of women, only one man is born every one-hundred years. I don't really understand their legends, either."

"I see."

"Yuni, Rage... follow me and we'll go see Zelda."

"Akira, isn't Link with her?"

He said nothing. My heart began to sink to my stomach by the look on his face. Where was Link when we stopped the attack in the Spirit Temple?

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," Akira said. "Zelda will tell you everything."

As he walked on, I stared at the ground. Rage grabbed my hand and we caught up with Akira. Soon, we were to know everything and why the Spirit Temple was full of evil.


End file.
